The Doctor's Second Daugter? Half Timelord Half Human? Who is she?
by MissDramatic014
Summary: If you are a Doctor Who fan then you probility watch the spin-off like Torch Wood. To begin with this will be about Torch Wood and sound nothing like Doctor Who, however it will around about chapter 3. Hope You Enjoy it!


My name is Sapphire. Most people say they have that name because theirs eyes are blue, but I think I'm called it because of the BIG paradox that happened the day I was born. Confused? I guess it is easier to explain from when my Dad met me for the first time. Here it goes.

"Jenny! I don't think . . . I can go any . . .further!" I told Jenny out of breath.

"Come on Sapphire! We aren't that far away from the ship! Torch wood are catching up!" Jenny told me, as I just shook my head. Jenny rolled her eyes as she lifted me up so my legs were around her stomach and she restarted running. We were only a few meters away from our ship when Captain Jack Harkness (my dad) yelled out:

"Stay were you are! Don't move! Or we'll shoot!" he said as his teammates gathered around him and pointed their guns at us. Captain Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Rex Matheson and Lucy Bennett - Torch wood. Jenny put me down, giving me one of those looks that said 'One of your brilliant ideas would be great right now!' Jenny had already got out her own gun and pointing it at Rex and Lucy. And I got out mine and pointed at Gwen and Jack.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" I asked my father,who back then didn't even know who I was because me and Jenny were in a time were I hadn't been born yet.

"Leave you alone? You and your sisters are aliens. Torch wood have been trying to capture you two for three years now. Why would we let you just go? You could be planning to take over the universe, for all we know!" Captain Jack Harkness said to me as Jenny looked at him as if were mad.

"We're not Daleks!" Jenny shot back at him. Jack didn't seem bothered by Jenny's remark just watched me as I pretended to see something behind Torch wood.

"Dad?" I asked an imaginary man, by the trees. It was a distraction. A distraction that worked. All four members of Torch wood turned around. That was when me and Jenny started running again, and because we weren't far from our ship (which we called Jen-hire) we were closing the door when Torch wood relieved it was a trick and had turned around again.

"For goodness sake! All we want to know is weather you are dangerous or not! You not helping yourselves by just running away!" Rex yelled at us. I looked at Jenny in the ship. We had redecorated a few times before. Once we had to stay on a planet two weeks because Jenny was making more room in the ship by moving the controls a foot away from the window. That was were the controls stayed since then. The Jen-hire was mine and Jenny's home. Apart from when we were in the **T**ime **A**nd **R**elative **D**imension **I**n **S**pace or better know as the **TARDIS. **Jenny was flying Jen-hire straight upwards until we were several hundred feet in the sky. Then we went north . . . towards Torch wood.

"We will have to be quick at Torch wood."said Jenny staring at the sky. I suddenly, looked worried.

"Do we have to get the machine gloves from Torch wood?" I asked and Jenny looked at me as if I was mad.

"Of course we do! We can't do anything without it. Well we can. But it is easier to get away with the gloves on." Then she saw my face and relieved why I asked the question then said in a more sisterly way "Look we are not going to get caught. They have a special of getting in. They place their hand on a pad and then if it reconciles any DNA from any Torch wood member then the pad lets you in. Your the Captain's daughter. It will let us in. The pad is in the book shop. One of their 'special' ways to get it." Jenny said smiling slightly evilly and being reassuring at the same time. We landed on top of Torch wood's book shop. Then Jenny made Jen-hire go invisible, then got out of her with me. "Use your regeneration energy then!" Jenny told me. Okay, let me explain, a Time Lord can use their regeneration energy for anything they want, but once it has gone - it has gone. So the Time Lords used it only to regenerate. However if you are Half Time Lord Half Human like me, the mixed DNA recreates the regeneration energy in my body all the time, so I made a staircase with my regeneration energy, which me and Jenny walked down and stood in front of the book shop door. I got my sonic pen from my pocket and used it on the door. We were in - well Torch wood's book shop anyway, not the actual Torch wood base. I had no idea were this pad thing was, Jenny had told me that she knew were it was but even she didn't seem one hundred percent sure were it was. Yet she seemed to find it behind a bookshelf.

"Help me move this. The pad is behind here." Jenny told me and I did as I was told. Behind the shelf was a black electronic circle pad, with a hand-print dent in it.

"W-what do I do?" I asked.

"Put your hand on it." Jenny told me and I did as I was told again. Then the wall split into two and then me and Jenny walked though and the wall went back to one and then a voice that strangely sounded like David Cameron said:

"Welcome to Torch wood zero zero five. Captain Jack Harkness." There was three corridors, in the room. One to left, one to the right and one straight forward. Jenny went down the left towards the medical room and I went down the right towards the main work room. I looked everywhere for the machine gloves opening all the doors with my sonic pen. I found nothing. I met Jenny again were we had entered Torch wood. She had found nothing either. We walked down the third corridor. At he end of it was three doors one went into the prisons were Torch wood kept their captured aliens anther lead to Gwen's office and the third lead to Captain Jack's office. Jenny opened Gwen's office door with her sonic pen and I opened Jack's with mine. I looked everywhere again. There was a cupboard which had glass see through boxes inside. I looked inside all of them. There was lots of alien stuff, but none of it I was looking for. But then I open the finale box and their it was the machine gloves. They can make you run ten times faster than you normally can, they made you five times stronger and can even slow down time so it looks like everyone is frozen.

"Jenny I found them!" I told her as I walked out of Jack's office.

"Oh! Good Girl!" Jenny said as she walked out of Gwen's office and took the glass box off me. We went back down the corridor and were we came in, there was anther black pad with a hand print on it which I put my hand on again and before the walls opened the David Cameron sounding-like voice said 'Goodbye! Captain Jack Harkness. Enjoy your time outside Torch wood zero zero five.'

When we got back outside the book shop I made anther staircase with regeneration energy, which me and Jenny walked up.

"What the hell are you doing on our roof!" Gwen shouted, as she walked over to the book shop door, which was left open - opps!

"Going to were we parked our ship." Jenny said with no fear at all as she made Jen-hire visible again.

"How did you get in?" asked Rex who had relieved the opened door. It was now my turn to give a brave remark.

"Sonic Pen. Not a weapon but is very good at scanning things, and opening and closing doors." I said, getting out the sonic and throwing in the air then catching it.

"Sonic pen? Were the heck did you get that?" Captain Jack asked.

"The Doctor. He also made one for Jenny." I told him.

"Why would The Doctor make you two sonic pens. There's nothing special about you two." Captain said. Neither me or Jenny answered that question. We couldn't. Not without explain who we were. Then Lucy jumped in with yet anther question.

"Why did you even come here?" she asked.

"Oh. To get this." Jenny answered as she held up the box with the gloves in them.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Jack said, which was a downright lie!

"No it isn't!" I shot back. "It is the Doctor's but YOU stole it from him the last time you saw him 6 mouths ago! You thought it would help Torch wood, but you can't even get it to work let alone fight aliens with it. You barely know what it does." I yelled.

"Sapphire! Come on!" Jenny shouted from inside Jen-hire.

"And you think you can do better? Who are you anyway?" Jack said asking the one hundredth question of the day.

"I'm coming." I told Jenny then I turned to my Dad. "You'll find out one day." I told him.

"SAPPHIRE! WE NEED TO GO!" Jenny yelled.

"See you around Captain Jack Harkness!" I said, then ran inside of Jen-hire and saw Jenny press the teleport button, so we could leave quickly (It didn't always work).

* * *

What I'm going to tell you now is how me and Jenny got captured. Pretty selfish if you asked me seeing what I did. Anyway here is what happened.

"Okay Sapphire remember you have to be quick! You can either slow down time, make yourself faster, or make your self stronger. Choose whichever one you think is best." Jenny told me.

"Okay." I told her.

"I'll stay here." She said. Jenny stood behind me as I looked around the corner. The Torch wood SUV was in the car par across the road from were Torch wood was. In a woods searching for a Alien tec ruby. With success. Jack was holding it in a box. He crossed the road without looking thinking nothing would come but at the top of the hill was a speeding car. I had to think fast. Was gong to use strength . . . no that wasn't going to make me out run a car going at 60 miles an hour. I could of slowed down time...but I didn't want to risk getting hit by the car myself. So doing all this thinking in 3 seconds I decided to go for speed. I activated the gloves and set them on speed and stared running. Within a few seconds I was running at 65 miles an hour. I could hardly hear with all air rushing into my ears, but I just about heard Gwen yell:

"JACK!" but by the time she said that I had already turned into the road. The car was half a meter away when pulled Dad out the way making us both fall onto the pavement. If it wasn't for Jack's chest, my head would of bash on the pavement. Jack pushed me off him as the diver yelled out:

"Watch were you're going you stupid, ****ing, lucky idiot!" he said as he slowly (for a car) drove past.

"What are you doing here?" the ungrateful Jack asked. I stared at him for a moment, then spoke.

"Oh thanks Sapphire for SAVING my life from that speeding car! No problem Jack - any time." I said this sarcastically.

"I don't think you had to push him to the ground." Rex said.

"How else was I supposed to get him out the way of the car!" I yelled still catching my breath as my two hearts raced blood around my body. Jenny being her usual over-protective sisterly self she had rushed over to see if I was okay.

"Sapphire! Are you okay?" She asked. Her doing this was fair enough seeing as I did fall over, but by the time she had got over Gwen and Lucy had noticed the gloves on my hands. Me and Jack had got up and he and Rex and the others remembered that me and Jenny were aliens and they were trying to capture us. Because of this I put the gloves on time mode which had made everyone but me and Jenny were moving so slow they looked frozen. I used this time to kick all four members of Torch wood right in the nuts, but because of my mixed DNA the gloves don't always work for me. I felt a sudden pain of heat and jerked both the gloves off sharpish. Time then went back to normal speed for everyone. It was fun watching Torch wood literally cried in pain from my kicks I gave. Jenny tugged my arm and said that we had better go back to Jen-hire. So we did. But when we started moving, Rex grabbed Jenny's ankle and pulled her to the ground. I backed away not sure what to do. Run off. Or save my sister. Jenny was being dragged to the cage in the back of the SUV - for prisoners.

"Sapphire save yourself!" Jenny yelled. And as I normally did, I did as I was told. I quickly put the gloves back on and set them on speed. I didn't like the way you got out of breath quickly yet you still keep going and going, but it was my only shot out of there so I ran and ran and ran.

* * *

There chapter one! Hoped you liked it! It should start sounding like a Doctor Who FanFiction by the third chapter! Second chapter will be published around about March twenty four-teen. I know that is 3 mouths away but I've got other stories to write that are being published in January and Feburary.

Please Review,

MD,

xx


End file.
